The following background is provided simply as an aid in understanding the disclosed device and is not admitted to describe or constitute prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to methods and apparatus for forming motor vehicle trim panels such as, for example, garnishes, headliners, and door panels.
2. Related Art
Trim panels are used in occupant compartments of motor vehicles. For example, a vehicle body may include a quarter panel with an inner panel and an outer panel attached to one another and attached to a vehicle structure in some manner. The quarter panel may include a decorative trim panel mounted to the inner panel. The edges of trim panels are generally formed and/or cut in a manner that leaves all of their component parts visible, which provides an unattractive edge that is also susceptible to separating over time. Thus, various methods are employed to modify and strengthen the edge. Most methods involve adding a cover to the edge and/or folding the edge over and sealing it.
Headliners are interior trim panels that are coupled to the roof of the vehicle and may have openings to accommodate features such as a sunroof Headliners are generally formed from a rigid substrate made of a material such as a polymer or a reinforced polymer composite material or a foam core made from an elastomer and binders or binding agents. They also often include a cover material such as a fabric. The headliner may be formed using a compression foaming process. Door panels are interior trim panels that are coupled to a vehicle door and may have openings for various components (e.g., door handle, window controls) or decorative elements (e.g., lights, design elements). Garnishes are interior trim panels that are couple to roof pillars or supports (e.g., between the front windshield and a side window). Other examples of interior trim panels include seating elements and instrument panels.